The Fighter
by Rayline Li
Summary: Fic inspired by the song Fighter of XTina. Sakura goes to commit the suicide, why? Do not kill me, my English sucks. Send me reviews, please.


Fighter

Inside of the room, full of blackout and solitude, Sakura was isolated of the world. Since that he hurt her, Sakura never more was the same one, ignored completely the people around her.

_**Hmmm, After all you put me through**_

_**You'd think I'd despise you**_

_**But in the end I want to thank you**_

_**'Cause you made me that much stronger**_

But Sakura did not hate him, therefore it when he hurt her, he made her see how it was the world, full of treasons and injustices. Yes, treasons and injustices, proper it suffers in the skin what the world is.

_**When I, thought I knew you**_

_**Thinking, that you were true**_

_**I guess I, I couldn't trust**_

_**Called your bluff, time is up**_

_**'Cause I've had enough**_

_**You were, there by my side**_

_**Always, down for the ride**_

_**But your, joy ride just came down in flames**_

_**'Cause your greed sold me out in shame, mmhmm**_

_**After all of the stealing and cheating**_

_**You probably think that I hold resentment for you**_

_**But, uh uh, oh no, you're wrong**_

_**'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do**_

_**I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through**_

_**So I wanna say thank you 'cause**_

_**It makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**It makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**Makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Ohh, ohh, ohh, ohhhh, ohh-yeah ah uhhhuh**_

Everything were going well with her and with Shaoran, they loved each other, it was a dream, but Shaoran had to go for Hong-Kong, to decide subjects of the family, but it came back toward possible fastest it. Hum, sweet illusion.

_**Never, saw it coming**_

_**All of, your backstabbing**_

_**Just so, you could cash in**_

_**On a good thing before I realized your game**_

_**I heard, you're going around**_

_**Playing the victim now**_

_**But don't, even begin**_

_**Feeling I'm the one to blame**_

_**'Cause you dug your own grave**_

_**After all of the fights and the lies**_

_**Yes you wanted to harm me but that won't work anymore**_

_**Uh, no more, oh no, it's over**_

_**'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture**_

_**I wouldn't know how to be this way now, and never back down**_

_**So I wanna say thank you 'cause**_

When Shaoran returned, Sakura got to see him, but he with the face more serious that Sakura had ever seen, he said that it was everything finished between them.

_**It makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**Makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**It makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

Sakura tried of everything it to move of decision, then it said: "I'm sorry Sakura, but for the good of all I will go to finish with this date now".

_**How could this man I thought I knew**_

_**Turn out to be unjust so cruel**_

_**Could only see the good in you**_

_**Pretended not to see the truth**_

_**You tried to hide your lies, disguise yourself**_

_**Through living in denial**_

_**But in the end you'll see**_

_**You won't stop me!**_

_**I am a fighter and I,**_

_**I ain't gonna stop**_

_**There is no turning back**_

_**I've had enough**_

But the penalty was not valid, he got back to Hong-Kong in the same day. After that day, Sakura left of being glad and smiling, to be cold and shady.

_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**Makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**It makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

Now, alone in the world, isolated of the world, Sakura it not only supports pain, as it likes having, everything thanks to him, that one that she loved, but that betroth and injustice her.

_**You thought I would forget,**_

_**But I, I remember**_

_**I remember, I remember**_

_**You thought I would forget,**_

_**But I, I remember**_

_**I remember, I remember**_

Then, with a dagger in the hands, she cuts her pulses, and it leaves the blood to flow out of the body. Weak, due to blood, Sakura falls in the soil and says: "I do not keep rancour of you Shaoran, because you taught me how to be a fighter until the end." And she dies.

_**'Cause it makes me that much stronger**_

_**Makes me work a little bit harder**_

_**Makes me that much wiser**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

_**Made me learn a little bit faster**_

_**Made my skin a little bit thicker**_

_**It makes me that much smarter**_

_**So thanks for making me a fighter**_

The End


End file.
